Nihao to the World
by GreyMelancholy
Summary: Aiyah! My boss has decided to pursue an open door policy and wants me to respond to letters around the world like those Western countries! I'm too old to be doing this aru...
1. Introduction

Ni hao everyone!

My boss decided that it would be good public relations for me to respond to letters from places around the world- He told me that if I improve my relationship with other countries (_Korea not included_), I will get increased trade that will boost my economy. So I am giving this a try aru! You can write about whatever you want aru, so ask away.

*Looks around furtively* Well, not everything, but I will try my best to reply to you when my boss is not around-Some topics are more sensitive than others, you know.

I hope I will see some letters coming from you soon aru!

Sincerely,

**Zhong Guo** (China)

* * *

><p>Hey guys, here are the rules.<p>

Write a letter addressed to China in the comments section. You can write to Yao as an actual Hetalia character but I accept OCs too~

You can write as whoever you want as long as he or she hasn't already been taken. I'll write a reply letter as soon as I can.

I like UKxChina but Rochu is fine too and anything goes really-as for M rated stuff…we'll see how many letters Yao gets before he err, responds to those types of questions…

Thanks for reading and let the letter writing craziness begin!


	2. Visayas 1, Indonesia 1

"Huh? There's a letter for me already?"The next morning, Wang Yao checked his mailbox before going out to do Tai Chi, and was pleasantly surprise to discover a letter. He opened the envelope and began reading:

* * *

><p>Dear China,<p>

Hiya! This is Visayas! Just in case you forget, I'm the middle part of the Philippines– along with my two brothers. So... Here's my question!

Is Russia taken?

Love always,

Visayas~

* * *

><p>Yao was about to close his mailbox when he noticed the other letter inside. "Oh, I almost missed this one aru."<p>

* * *

><p>Halo china,<p>

You have to go this too? I hope you enjoy this...

This is Indonesia by the way.

How have you been since the meetings held between our bosses earlier this year?

Karina, Indonesia

* * *

><p>Dear Visayas,<p>

It's a pleasure to meet one of the Philippines siblings aru~

What do you mean by Russia being taken? I don't think any country can just uh, take Ivan-he decides whether or not he wants you become one with him. *Internal shudder*

Russia is currently preoccupied with Belarus, but if you want to visit him, go ahead.

Sincerely,

China

* * *

><p>Dear Indonesia,<p>

I have been doing very well, how about you? I'm happy that our bosses are on good terms aru.

Actually, I started doing this letter exchange yesterday. It sounds as if you have been forced into writing letters too…how is it working out aru?

Sincerely,

China

* * *

><p>Thanks to <strong>fujikawaii10346<strong> (Visayas) and **APH-Indonesia** (Indonesia) for my first two reviews! Read and review, or send a letter!


	3. Illinois 1

Dear China,  
>How do you take care of your hair? My sister, Wisconsin, is looking a hot mess and every midwestern state is laughing at her. She has a ton of curly blond hair and she looks like she was zapped by a pikachu or something.<br>Love, Illinois.

* * *

><p>Dear Illinois,<p>

Aiyah! Your siblings shouldn't make fun of your sister for having messy hair aru. As for me, I just brush it every morning and before I go to bed…Err, why don't you ask your father America? He really likes his celebrity gossip shows, so I think he wouldn't mind taking his daughter Wisconsin to the mall to get a "makeover", as he calls it. Alfred uses such strange words -_-…

Sincerely,

China

* * *

><p>Illinois written by <strong>IMawesomeANDyouKNOWit<strong>

Yao is feeling much loved right now~ Read and review!


	4. San Marino 1

Dear China,

Hi~! I am San Marino, but you can call me Marianna. You probably have never heard of me because I'm so small and you're so big~! My brothers are Feliciano and Lovino, the Italies. I'm older than them, though.

Speaking of oldness, I happen to be a pretty old country. Not as old as you, of course, but still pretty up there. You're so pretty. You have such nice hair. It's so long and dark and shiney... And your skin, too! For a country your age, you look amazing.

I just noticed I sounded like a creepy stalker... like Belarus! Or Russia, possibly...

Well, I'm sorry if I creeped you out. Ciao~!

Sinceramente,

Marianna

* * *

><p>Dear Marianna,<p>

Ni hao! I've met North and South Italy, they're a really…interesting pair, if you don't mind me saying aru~ As an old country, you must have a long history and a rich culture-I would like to visit you someday (and get away from my boss and Beijing)!

It's all right aru, I'm used to it- Trust me, you do not sound like Belarus or Russia at all…

Sincerely,

China

* * *

><p>San Marino written by <strong>Nutty Nerd<strong>

Read & review!


	5. Republic of Ireland 1

Dia Dhuit China,

How have things been for you? I recently was talking with other nations and I want to ask this. Knowing your age China I want to know if you've heard of my mother Irish Celtic? If you must know a little about her she invented Halloween along with my brother North and I. Anyway if possible maybe you can come around and along with Scotland Whales and North we can throw rocks at England.

Love,

Maureen McNeil *Republic of Ireland*

* * *

><p>Dear Republic of Ireland<p>

I'm doing well, but I heard you were having problems with your economy. Is the trouble sorted out now?

No, dui bu qi*, I have not had much contact with Europe back then, and my memory of those days is very foggy aru. Recently though, Celtic mummies have been found in my country so Irish Celtic probably knew me.

I can't throw rocks England now because my boss has established diplomatic relations with him. Do you and your brothers do this to England regularly?

Sincerely,

China

* * *

><p>*dui bu qi means "sorry"<p>

Republic of Ireland written by **Girlygeek43**

R&R (yeah, I'm starting to get a little lazy here)


	6. Belarus 1, WAIT WHAT!

So far, Wang Yao had received well wishes from other places, and he was in a good mood. Of course, that couldn't last long, because just then he heard a knock on the door.

"This is for you, sir-It came from the Belarusian Embassy," the stranger said, handing a little over to Yao.

_What the shit, aru,_ Yao thought with panic_. What does Belarus want with me?_ He desperately tried to remember anything he had done to offend the New Storyintimidating Belarusian, but his mind came up blank. He opened the letter with a sense of foreboding…

* * *

><p>Dear China,<p>

Are the rumors about you and MY big brother true? Because if they are, you better get your hands off of him. I mean it.

Love(not really),

Belarus

* * *

><p>Dear Belarus,<p>

I d-don't know what rumors you're talking about aru, you shouldn't believe what others are saying about Ivan and I! I haven't talked to him since the last World Meeting !

Sincerely (r-really ;_;),

China

* * *

><p>Ah, Belarus, scaring the crap out of everyone as always? Don't take it out on poor Yao .<p>

Belarus written by **animecookiefairy**

Read and drop a letter if you're not too busy!


	7. North Korea 1

HEY! CHINA!

Why you still talk to that America dog? He is imperialist pig! He talk to my  
>imperialist pig brother! YOU ARE ALL IMPERIALIST PIGS! You help me, then you<br>not talk to him!

Also, sorry for shooting your civilians. Please drop off lunch tomorrow! :)

Sincerely...ish,

The Democratic People's Republic of Korea

P.S.: You go tell my self-righteous brother to PISS OFF!

* * *

><p>A letter from North Korea? Wang Yao was surprised that North Korea even had a post office, what with all the poverty in his country-but then again, North Korea was so eccentric that Yao wouldn't be surprised if he snuck over the border to deliver the letter himself. The thought of him being nearby gave Yao some very unpleasant thoughts.<p>

* * *

><p>Dear North Korea,<p>

Uh, thanks for ranking me as the happiness country in the world, I guess?

How are you doing? (Actual: Go away.) -Purposely avoids bringing up imperial pigs-

AHH YOU BASTARD ARU-THIS IS THE FIFTH TIME I'VE TOLD YOU TO AIM YOUR MISSILES MORE CAREFULLY #$%! If you want me to bring lunch (as always) then stop producing nuclear weapons aru!

Sincerely,

China

P.S. Sorry, I can't control him either.

* * *

><p>On a survey, North Korea reportedly ranked China number one on the global happiness index. Guess who was dead last? The United States (Surprise, surprise).<p>

North Korea written by **GameSpazzer**

Read and review!**  
><strong>


	8. Jejudo 1

annyeonghaseyo China,

It is nice to see you opening up to people. It's me Jejudo, you know South Korea's little sister. I sure you don't remember me . . .

But I like to talk to you either way. Big brother has been on a sugar addiction lately and no matter how hard I try, I can't seem to hide the sweets. Is there a sweet snack that recommend that won't destroy my big brother's health?

I'll be expecting a reply.

-Jejudo

* * *

><p>Aiyah, what is with all the Koreans sending letters to me? (<em>At least it wasn't South Korea, thank goodness for that, aru<em>)

* * *

><p>Dear Jejudo,<p>

South Korea's been on a sugar addiction? (No wonder he always tugs on my sleeve begging for red bean paste.) Get rid of all the sweets you have. Now. Or else he will tear down your house looking for them.

All sweets are bad for teeth aru! I recommend that you give him some fruit aru, they're naturally sweet and healthy. Perhaps a durian fruit?

Please do not show this letter to South Korea.

Sincerely,

China

* * *

><p>Chinese people suck at making sweet food-I mean, all we have are moon cakes and food with red bean paste. But yeah, China enjoys eating a lot of fruit, particularly durians. They're…sort of an acquired taste because the smell leaves England's food something to be desired. Lol, just kidding. I'm rambling on, so I'll stop.<p>

Jejudo written by **EliteKessu**

If you enjoyed reading this, submit a review aru!


	9. San Marino 2

Dear China,

Interesting is an understatement.

My country's history isn't as rich as you'd think it would be. It resmbles my brothers' a lot. I'm proud to say I've been invaded less than 5 times! You sound interesting, too. I would like to visit you country!

I've never formally met Belarus. All I can say is that she's the scariest thing since... well, I don't know. Russia pretty scary, too. They're whole family is weird. Even Ukraine, even though she's nice. Ciao~!

Sinceramente,

Marianna

* * *

><p>Dear Marianna,<p>

Ah, but your brothers are descendants of Rome!

It's a big achievement for any country to be able to have such few invasions, because of all the strong countries out there aru.

Russia's family does have quite a reputation aru. But most of Ivan's family has moved away since the collapse of the Soviet Union. His older sister Ukraine is trying to join NATO, so it's really Belarus you have to watch out for.

Sincerely,

China

* * *

><p>San Marino written by <strong>Nutty Nerd<strong>.

Read, review, etc.


	10. Indonesia 2

Halo china,

That's good to hear...and well, it's been a little weird to say the  
>least...was sending letters with Singapore, and I think she figured out who<br>asked me out. Also, for some reason I can't seem to be on lovino's good  
>side...I feel terrible for saying how easy they can have it over there,<br>because of how loose the social norms are...

It has turned out to be fun. Even if I got letters about Belarus, that scared  
>me to the point of not bring able to rest. Plus, I got a letter from my little<br>Borneo ^-^

Please take care,

Indonesia

* * *

><p>Dear Indonesia,<p>

Well, that's the nature of international relations aru-Some countries are not very friendly. Still, I'll admit that writing letters is better than talking face to face to them...

Did you get a letter from Belarus? She's, uh, recently heard some rumors so she is in a bad mood right now.

Be careful of who you are receiving letters from!

Sincerely,

China

* * *

><p>Indonesia written by <strong>APH-Indonesia<strong>

Read and review, thanks!


	11. Visayas 2

Dear China,

Visayas here! And your advice was really good! I'll try to visit Russia... As  
>soon as Belarus stops scaring the longanisa out of me! *Shudder*<p>

(Oh, longanisa is sausage...)

Love always,

Visayas~

* * *

><p>Dear Visayas,<p>

Be sure not to get on Belarus' nerves! (Because she's already pissed off, aru)

Longanisa makes me hungry for some la rou*...

Sincerely,

China

* * *

><p>*la rou=Chinese sausage<p>

Visayas written by **fujikawaii10346**.

Read and review~


	12. Palawan 1

Ni hao Yao sir,

Hi my name is Palawan you may call me Pauline, I came from the Philippines and  
>I was asking if you know... Is it true that you're planning a war with America<br>to get the Spratly islands?

I know I can't be involved since I'm just a province but that island was found  
>out by our ancestor, so it should be ours, end of discussion...<p>

I hope you understand and reply lol and I'm very happy to meet you...

-Pauline Illuminda- Palawan

* * *

><p>Dear Pauline,<p>

I can't tell you because this is extremely sensitive information…not even my boss has told me of his plans aru. Our government only considers military intervention as a last resort measure (unlike that brash Alfred…look what happened with the Iraq War)-But there are no guarantees.

Sincerely,

China

* * *

><p>Palawan written by<strong> Cherry-flavored harp<strong>.

Sorry for the late update guys, I came down with a really bad flu. I'll try to reply as fast as possible .

Yao: *Stares at pile of letters* Looks like we have some work to do aru... Read and review, new letters are always welcome!


	13. Philippines 1

Ni hao Yao Ge ge (Did I say it right?),

Kamusta (Hi)... This is the Philippines. This isn't hate mail, if that's what  
>you're thinking. I really hope you'll read this letter instead of throwing it<br>out since our bosses haven't been getting along as well as usual these past  
>months.<p>

Ge ge, I really don't want to fight with you but your military is really  
>starting to get on everyone's nerves. Me, Ate(big sister) Vietnam, and the<br>rest of us in the ASEAN are all very concerned about them getting too near to  
>each of our territories.<p>

I know you think I'm spreading bad rumors about your military but I'm not!  
>There have been many cases where your military ships fired at my fishermen and<br>Vietnam's as well. I really don't want to see anyone hurt...

I really don't want a war, Ge ge, so I'm really hoping we can settle this  
>Spratly dispute peacefully. ^_^<p>

With Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. I sent some of my mangoes to you. They're really sweet so I hope you like  
>them :3<p>

((Sorry if this letter sounds so serious... I really wanted to write to Yao  
>*one of my fave. char. and hearts* but I don't think I could've avoided the<br>whole Spratly issue.

My OC is usually cheerful but the idea of fighting with anyone makes her kinda  
>depressed. If you have no idea what I'm talking about in this letter search<br>Spratly dispute on wikipedia. China has been... umm.. more than a little  
>aggressive regarding the issue. Thanks and sorry for the long AN ^_^))<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Philippines,<p>

Yes, that was really good Chinese.

I just sent a letter to your province Palawan about this issue, and I have told her that I cannot be sure of what action my boss will take aru.

*Sighs* Every nation here has an equal claim to the Spratly islands-including me. My people have discovered these islands while exploring the South China Sea many centuries ago. I cannot deny what my military has done, but one small mistake is not enough a warrant a bad reputation for me and my boss.

My government has claimed many of the islands, but most are still under the control of you and Vietnam. Many of Vietnam's people have outside of my government's embassy in Hanoi, needlessly getting themselves involved in this conflict. It is my hope that our bosses will be able to resolve this solution peacefully too. (Most of) My people do not believe in senseless violence aru.

Sincerely,

China

P.S. Thank you for the delicious mangoes aru-I shared them with my provinces and cities and they really enjoyed eating the fruit!

((Yes, I have heard of the Spratly islands dispute. China's government seems to be willing to get violent over this issue, which is unfortunate. From what I have heard, each government has been trying to gain the support of their citizens over this issue and convince others that their cause is the most justified. The Philippines and some of the ASEAN countries involved might lose militarily, but there are other methods they can use to gain control of the Spratly islands (aka presenting their claims to international organizations). Yao does not enjoy fighting either, because the countries involved are Asian and his relatives. He is loyal to his government, but he is concerned about what might happen if there were a military confrontation with these countries. -_-" I hope I didn't sound too vague in my response.) )

* * *

><p>Wow, the Phillippines siblings are all so concerned about the Spratly islands. :o<p>

Philippines written by **solitarycloud**.

Read and review as different countries, new people can always join the fray~


	14. Belarus 2

Dear China,

You had better be telling the truth. He's MY big brother and he loves only ME!

Well, anyways... how are you?

Love (still not really),

Belarus

* * *

><p>Dear Belarus,<p>

I'm a-absolutely serious aru! I'm sure you big brother loves you very much. *tremble*

I'm doing fine, uh, thank you for concern. (_I never expected her to be civil enough to ask me this._)

Sincerely,

China

* * *

><p>China: *Breathes sigh of relief* v.v Whew, glad I cleared that up aru.<p>

Belarus written by **animecookiefairy**.

Read and review ^^


	15. Sicily 1

Ciao Cina (hello China),

Hello~ I'm Sicily (mainly the island right off the coast of Italy, but I  
>include other smaller islands also). I though I would drop a letter to say hi<br>and ask how you were.

I must ask, how do you deal with Korea? Last time I saw him, he wouldn't leave  
>me alone (until I treatened his life).<p>

I forgot about my pasta! I'm gonna get it before it burns.

arrivederci (goodbye),

Angelica Vargas (Italy Sicilia)

((Not in letter: I haven't seen a China letter fic! I like!))

* * *

><p>Nihao Sicily,<p>

If I'm not mistaken, your island is located in the south of Italy, so you must live close to Lovino Vargas.

There aren't many ways to deal with South Korea, but yes, threats do work. I would also suggest distracting him with sweets.

Sincerely,

China

((There aren't as many fics about Yao so I thought I'd start this:D))

* * *

><p>Sicily written by <strong>Chandinee Richards.<strong>

Read & review!


	16. Hunan 1, 2

Hello, 爹爹( Old fashion: Dad)

Ni Hao Ma?

Are you going to visit me soon? I haven't seen you for ages and it's really  
>boring planting rice all day without someone to talk to... You always visit<br>the other provinces. It's not fair. I'll send Chairman Mao's ghost after you  
>if you don't come this time. No, I might go to Taiwan 姐姐 for help instead.<p>

Please bring Panda along! It's so cute. 它真可爱啊！！

Visit me soon,

Hunan

Nihao, Baba

* * *

><p>AIYA! You didn't reply to my email!<p>

I understand if you're too busy but Hong Kong told me you were visiting that  
>english guy yesterday. I really hate you now, Dad. I don't want Freaky<br>Eyebrows as my stepdad! Even Russia's better than him. :(

Anyway, don't be surprised if Taiwan gets angry at you at the next world  
>meeting. It's my payback.<p>

Don't you dare marry England,

Your daughter,

Hunan

* * *

><p>Dear Hunan,<p>

Aiyahhh! Couldn't you be a little more patient aru? I'm very busy and I have a lot of letters to reply to. You should consider yourself lucky I had the time to write to you at all. My boss usually conducts his business at Beijing or Shanghai's house, and no, I do not visit the other provinces more.

If my boss ever visits Changsha's house you could come too and maybe she will even make us some chou doufu *drools at thought*.

Mao Zhu Xi will do no such thing because he respects me aru. And what was your point in visiting Taiwan? Do you want my boss' relations with her boss to worsen even more as it is?

I'll try to bring Panda along if I can manage to smuggle him out of the Beijing Zoo.

I-It was an important diplomatic visit aru! Maybe Russia will make a better stepdad…but I am not going to marry England! Besides, I heard that a marriage has already been arranged between him and Alfred~ I'll be sure to let Beijing send photos to Hunan Weishi if we do get invited. *Grins*

Sincerely,

China

P.S. Who are you calling爹爹? I don't look _that_ old aru, even if I have lived for more than four thousand years.

((Sorry if Yao sounded a bit harsh, he gets easily irritated with his relatives. Some of my relatives are from Hunan XD))

* * *

><p>Chou doufu= Stinky tofu, a speciality of Changsha<p>

Hunan Weishi=TV network in Hunan, it's actually notable throughout China for quite a few of its shows

Beijing: No. I will do no such thing. That's what Hungary does.

China: Aiyahh! Do it for the sake of the Gongchandang (Communist Party of China)!

Beijing: *Sighs* Fine…

Crack =w=

Hunan written by **Dark Blue Fire**.

Read, and don't be afraid to submit a review as either an OC or a real character!


	17. Republic of Ireland 2

China,

It's ok if you can't throw rocks at him but maybe some of continental Europe  
>will. Oh and Scotland, and Whales aren't my brothers anymore since I left the<br>UK in 1949, but we still get along. North is my only biological brother. I  
>just thought you would like to join since I felt your pain from England for<br>over 700 years. He was just so nasty to nearly every country he colonized.  
>Just ask your neighbor Ms. India, he went against her way of living and<br>attempted to "civilize" her and her people. She even told me that he went  
>against her Hindu faith by making her people bite down on these rifle items<br>that were lubricated with animal fat since and biting them was the only way to  
>make then work. She told me that it went against Hinduism since in Hinduism<br>all animals are sacred and should not be eaten or anything that comes from  
>them for that matter. At times I felt her pain. But I admire that she<br>peacefully protested for independence.

Ireland.

* * *

><p>Dear Ireland,<p>

-Somewhat concerned tone- Be sure to treat your brother (somewhat) decently. France will probably take up your offer aru…he would be really enthusiastic -_-".

I am still pissed off at him for the Opium wars, but I heard that many of his colonies were a lot worse off.

And putting India and Pakistan in the same house wasn't exactly the smartest idea aru…thank goodness that problem has been solved after Pakistan seceded from India. How did England tolerate their constant bickering aru...

Sincerely,

China

* * *

><p>Republic of Ireland written by <strong>Girlygeek43<strong>.

Read and review, and new letters are always welcome!


	18. Jejudo 2

China,

gamsahabnida for the adivce. I don't think Big Brother will tear down the  
>house if he's living in it as well. And I'm sorry for my big brother's<br>behavior on the sweets. And of course I will not show this to my big brother.  
>He's eating all my sweets and it is not fair . . .<p>

Oh and I am curious to know if you are missing a hello kitty pillow. My big  
>brother brought it in one day and I don't think he bought it. I ask you since<br>I know very well that you like Hello Kitty. I have in my pocession now if you  
>would like me to send it to you. And I'm also curious to know how Big Brother<br>looked when he was younger and was he different when he was little?

I'll be expceting another reply. Thank for replying eariler.

-Jejudo

* * *

><p>Dear Jejudo,<p>

When Korea's bored, he makes a huge mess aru-The last time he visited my house he broke several valuable vases!

Korea used to be a vassal state when he was younger and smaller. He had shorter hair back then. He, uh, enjoyed hugging me a little too much, and he's not changed…much really. (Actual: He hasn't changed at all…still has his unhealthy obsession with groping me and everybody else he sees aru)

Ah, yes, I have been looking for a pillow of Shinatty-chan aru. I would very much like to have it back please.

Sincerely,

China

* * *

><p>Jejudo written by <strong>EliteKessu<strong>.

Keep on sending those letters!


	19. Scotland 1

hey China

i dont think ve met you before but im Glasgow Scotlands largest city and  
>daughter hope we get along well<p>

oh yeah i sent some whisky with this letter hope you like it

Best wishes Glasgow

* * *

><p>Dear Glasgow,<p>

Ni hao, it's nice to meet you aru~ If I am not mistaken, you are the capital of Scotland? I'd like to introduce you to Beijing sometime. (He really needs stop working and spend some free time away from home)

Xie xie! The whiskey was really nice, I sent some baijiu for you! –attached to package-

Sincerely,

China

* * *

><p>baijiu=Chinese rice wine<p>

Scotland written by **ScotlandsAngel264**.

The letters continue in the next installment of **Nihao to the World**, so send those letters in!


	20. Visayas 3

Dear China-

I just noticed... With all of the other representations of lands sending letters to you, a lot of them are about Belarus. Am I the only one that is surprised she hasn't contacted you?

I think I'll... Just talk to Anya Braginski. Fem!Russia... She's nice.

Love always,

Visayas~

* * *

><p>Dear Visayas,<p>

(Should I tell her should I tell her should I…)L-letters about Belarus? I've received a few, yes.

-Faint handwriting that is almost illegible- Actually, she HAS sent a letter to me.

You go do that aru…

Sincerely,

China

* * *

><p>Oh! If you open a durian, there's a... Paste-like thing inside... Yeah, I ate that.<p>

Not a good idea.

* * *

><p>Dear Visayas,<p>

I see that you have discovered the deliciousness of the durian fruit! Did you know that it is considered a delicacy for my people?

Sincerely,

China

Sorry for the delay guys. FF was being annoying and not letting me upload my documents earlier.

Visayas written by **fujikawaii10346.**

Read and review! The updates will continue!


	21. Indonesia 3

Halo China,

Oh ya...that's true. Sure I guess, I mean it's a good thing that they can't see a scared reaction...or even an embarased one?

Ya, I have, and I also got letters from this guy saying she was stalking Russia in my garder... D-did you hear what she did to Poland? She burned his house down...burned it to the ground, and also burned his hair...he's bald and terribly burned D:

I-I will...

SIncerely,

Indonesia

* * *

><p>Dear Indonesia,<p>

See, you are getting the hang of this international relations business…I suppose my boss' decision to let me respond to letters wasn't such a bad idea after all.

A-AH? Belarus sent a letter to you about Russia! (No, not you too…too many countries are getting involved in this aru )

I feel bad about Poland-Lithuania is not going to be pleased because they are good friends aru. Then again, he can't do anything if this was the doing of who I suspect.

Sincerely,

China

* * *

><p>Note: Ah can be used to express both surprise and disbelief in Chinese, only you pronounce it in different ways.<p>

Chinese can be so confusing sometimes...

Indonesia written by **APH Indonesia**.

Read and review, send a letter, etc.


	22. Taiwan 1

Dear Aniki,

Aniki... Korea broke your vase...! The huge one on the main chamber back at home..And he stuffed all the broken pieces into Shinatty-chan! You should be careful around any Shinatty dolls okay.

Oh yeah, I'll use this chance to ask you some other stuff as well.. Yes, how old are you..? Give me your specific age please. How old do you look? 20s? I dunno know.

Love and kisses and pearl milk tea,

Taiwan

* * *

><p>Dear Taiwan,<p>

How come you haven't written to me in so long aru? I've been worrying about you, are you in good health?

What, you wanted to know my age? Well, you should know how I look since I took care of you…Are you implying that I aged? I'm not a yeye yet, aru! But I am more than four thousand years old…lost track after that aru.

Oh, so THAT was why Shinatty Chan did not feel as cuddly as he used to be! And that was the expensive one I bought from Tokyo aru . =.=

Sincerely,

China

* * *

><p>Taiwan written by <strong>Hell.O's<strong>.

Keep those letters coming. Xie xie!


	23. Illinois 2

Dear China,

It's Illinois again. Thank you for your advice about Wisconsin and her hair. She got her hair cut like Ukraine's, but thankfully she doesn't have the breasts to match!

But now I'm having a government problem again. One of our old govenors, Blagogevich, is causing our state trouble again. He sold off President Obama's old senate seat two years ago and the trial is still going on! How can I get a sure-fire way of convicting him?

Love and Corn,

Illinois.

Dear Illinois,

I am glad that problem has been solved aru.

Wasn't that Blagojevich person very unpopular anyways before this incident occurred? I do not understand how the American justice system works. If he is guilty, then the proper punishment will be administered to him.

Sincerely,

China

((Blagojevich is who of those people who gave President Obama a bad reputation, even before he went into the Oval Office. I think he has already been found guilty though.))

* * *

><p>Illinois written by <strong>IMawesomeANDyouKNOWit<strong>.

Read and review!


	24. Belarus 3

Dear China,

Good. And of course he loves me, even if he is too stubborn to admit it.

It's good to know you are doing fine. I am doing well myself, I trapped my big brother today. I am very proud of myself for that.

Sincerely (because I'm sick of putting "love" just to put "not really"),

Belarus

* * *

><p>Dear Belarus,<p>

Yes, everyone expresses "love" in different ways, you see.

G-good for you aru 0.0"...May I ask how you accomplished that?

Sincerely,

China

* * *

><p>Oh wow. Aru count=1. XD<p>

I just read in Wikipedia that it was Independence Day in Belarus...

Belarus written by **animecookiefairy**.

Read and continue sending those letters! Remember that writting in as real characters is fine too!


	25. Palawan 2

Ni hao,

Sorry for that, you see... It's really near our place so it should be ours...

Well I hope you won't hurt people m'kay?

And ... I hate America, my sister Philippines's fiancee interject here. He'll just make things worse...

Anyways I wish for peace and I hope we settle this for good.

Pauline

* * *

><p>Dear Palawan,<p>

I'll see about that, I don't think I can do anything about this situation aru.

America should not meddle in the affairs of us Asian nations. He's the one who has military bases in Korea and Japan's homes.

I hope for the best, too.

Sincerely,

China

* * *

><p>Palawan written by <strong>Cherry-flavored harp<strong>.

Don't be shy-send Yao a letter aru!


	26. Philippines 2

Dear Yao Ge ge,

Thanks! I'm pretty sure I would've picked up a little Chinese after trading with you all these years and a small percentage of my people are actually of Chinese descent. I think most of the Chinese here are from Fujian(?) province so Binondo, my Chinatown, has food similar to theirs :D

Palawan?... Oh! I hope she hasn't been giving you too much trouble... She's a sweet girl really but can be very expressive with her ideas so I'm worried she might offend others at times...

Yes, I'm happy you don't want to fight as well! I hate fighting and after WW2 I never want to go to another war again... I guess in the end it's not us who decides but are bosses instead. Let's not talk about work anymore, okay? :)

So, how are you? I wasn't really able to ask during my last letter since I thought you'd think it's hate mail and throw it out... :(

Yay~! I'm happy you like the mangoes! I sent some bananas with this letter as well. Hope you like them! X3

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Ate (big sister) Singapore has mentioned planning to have an Asian-Girls-Bonding day, so I was hoping you'd give us permission to borrow Taiwan when we have it... Please? It would really feel incomplete without her... :(

* * *

><p>Dear Philippines,<p>

Fujian is one of my southern provinces, so I'm sure my people have adjusted to life fairly quickly in your home.

It's all right, Palawan is worried about the situation too, you know. This conflict is beyond our control, anyway. I know how you feel. World War II was a terrible experience for me too-especially Nanjing. Countless thousands of my people perished that night under the hands of Japan's troops. These memories are too painful for me, aru…What has already happened in the past cannot be changed aru, so we must learn to let go.

Of course I would not have thrown a letter out. However, it would be best if you did not mention this conversation to my boss or yours. He does not like hearing me talk about this topic.

I'm doing great aru, what about you? Aiyah, you're too generous aru! I must give you something in return-how about some durian? –Attached parcel full of durians- They didn't break during shipping, did they?

Oh, and Fujian wants to say hi!

Sincerely,

China

P.S. I'll be sure to mention it to Taiwan the next time I see her at a World Meeting aru.

* * *

><p>Yay, bananas! They're actually quite a bit more expensive in Chinese grocery stores (comparitively) than in the United States. You're more likely to find exotic fruits such as dragon fruit, lychees, and of course, durian. Apples, pears, and watermelon are also seen commonly. Watermelon is also a favorite for Chinese people.<p>

Philippines written by **solitarycloud**.

Read and review guys! I will try to update later in the day, and if not, tomorrow on the Fourth of July! Wishing Alfred an early happy birthday! :D


	27. Romi Islands 1

Dear china,

hello I am The Romi Islands, i used to go by a different name a long time ago.  
>can you guess who i was? can you tell italy some one frome his past says hi?<br>oh and tell france that i still think he is a frog whore. and i sent you a  
>pine apple cake, my small little known nations specialty<p>

Romi islands

* * *

><p>Dear Romi Islands,<p>

Uh, I don't know aru. Are you a descendant of the Roman Empire? I need a hint.

My boss doesn't go to the European countries' houses very often aru. I'll send a letter, maybe…

This pineapple cake is just like the feng li su that Taiwan makes-thank you for the good food!

Sincerely,

China

* * *

><p>Romi Islands written by <strong>savannahamminga<strong>.

Sorry, late update again. I will respond to the rest of the letters as soon as possible. Remember, you can send letters in as either an OC or a real character!


	28. Jejudo 3

China,

I know what you mean when you say that Big brother makes a big mess. I have to clean up a couple of things *sigh*

So he has not changed? Oh dear. And I understand the groping part very well. He has groped me a couple of ties and it defintely not helps if your chest is as big as mine. (I'm sorry if that's embrassasing for you to hear.) And of course I will send you the-

ANIKI! XD

JEJUDO HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE TALKING TO ANIKI?

*This part of the paper is torn and scribbled*

Please forgive me but I have to go.

-Jejudo

* * *

><p>Dear Jejudo,<p>

I can't imagine living with Korea for an extended period of time…it must take a lot of housekeeping.

(I can, uh, bear with it…*blushes slightly*) Besides the groping, he keeps on claiming that EVERYTHING was his. Confucius was CHINESE aru! –Pissed off expression on face-

(Was that Korea…?)

Yay, I've missed you so much, Shinatty-chan! Thank you for returning my beloved Shinatty, aru.

Sincerely,

China

* * *

><p>Jejudo written by <strong>EliteKessu<strong>.

Read and review!


	29. California 1

Hello China!

This is California, the third largest state in America! Do you remember me from the Gold Rush and all of the Chinese farmers in the valley? I'd have to thank you-all of the Chinese immigrants really helped jump-start me becoming a state.

It's really weird in how the debt these days works. Oregon put it this way: "America owes money to China. China, however, owes money to countries that owe money to America. The real question isn't when will we pay off the debt-it's who to give the money to." The debt should cancel itself out in a time, though... right?

Confused,

Morgan Jones/California

PS: I heard you like Hello Kitty; I've got a lot of stuff left over from when Hello Kitty was loved by every single person (guys included). Do you want it?

~not part of letter~

Ahh, California: my home and where I am right now. People always think that we're spazzing blondes with bikini tan lines and stuff; that's Florida. We have Hispanic people galore, Chinatown, a strange taken-over-by-Koreans town (where I live DX), we're quiet (no one in my house is talking at the moment) and we occasionally visit the beach-it's more tourists that visit, though. I never could understand the personality people give to OCs of California, seeing as I've traveled all over the wonderful Golden State, and thus I've created my own California. C:

I love any story with China in it~ China's so in character for all of these letters~ :D

Oh, and the whole "debt cycle" thingie is based off of a conversation I had with my sister. xD

* * *

><p>Dear California,<p>

Ah, I haven't heard from you in a while. How are you doing? I owe you my gratitude too for helping so many of my people aru. It was a hard time for them, and many did not have enough to eat. They still fondly remember San Francisco as Jiu Jing San, or the Golden Mountain because it was a land of opportunity for them.

Yes, my government owes money to some countries. America owes a lot more and his government is trying to shake it off by raising the value of the Yuan. The debt is not going to cancel itself out just because my currency is worth more.

Sincerely,

China

P.S. Sure! Shinatty-chan is so adorable, aru. Xie xie!

((Hmm…when I think of California, I think of Hollywood and movies…and Arnold Schwarzenegger XD. I don't really understand the deal with people creating OCs of Antarctica or some random place they barely know about. I mean, the real Hetalia characters are definitely a bit stereotypical and all…but they still have an unique personality. I thought I'd write as China since I'm actually Chinese and know a bit of Mandarin. .

China is pissed off at how the United States wants the Yuan to rise in value, because the United States is shrugging off millions of dollars of debt in the process.))

* * *

><p>California written by <strong>CanDoAnythingNow<strong>.

Hey guys, you can write in as a real Hetalia character too! I wanna see letters from the Allied and Axis countries and moar Asian nations!


	30. Hunan 3

Nihao,

Geez, calm down, old man. Your handwriting gets funny when you're angry. *laughs*

I went to Taiwan姐姐 'cos she needs a reason to annoy you. She really enjoys pissing you off, did you know that? It has nothing to do with politics.

Your chinese is getting worse, dad. 爹爹 is what people call their fathers in the olden days. It doesn't mean I'm calling you old! If you're trying to be more 'modern', dad, I can always call you 爸爸。

Your province,

Hunan

P.S. you are still old.

* * *

><p>Dear Hunan,<p>

I know that aru! Although Taiwan doesn't need a reason to piss me off aru-she only acts this way towards me. If it were Hong Kong or Japan we wouldn't be having this conversation in the first place.

My Chinese is NOT GETTING WORSE ARU! It is my language and I can become modern if I want to! 爹爹 can also mean "grandfather", you know!

Sincerely (pissed off),

China

P.S. I don't care.

* * *

><p>Hunan written by <strong>Dark Blue Fire.<strong>

Read and review! New countries and states are always welcome to write letters aru~


	31. Belarus 4

Dear China,

My jerk of a brother expresses his love by running away and not accepting MY love!

It was really easy, actually. I just slipped something in his vodka when he wasn't looking... I don't know why I haven't thought of that before.

Sincerly,

Belarus

((I got the frist aru? *feels special*

It was?

LOL, I didn't know that.))

* * *

><p>Dear Belarus,<p>

Of course he loves you aru.

Oh my. That's quite clever of you. (How did she manage to do that aru? ==)

Sincerely,

China

((No, I meant that China only wrote "aru" once the letter. But yes, Belarus is very special.

I know right, it's a freaky coincidence that it happened to be Independence Day in Belarus. XD))

* * *

><p>Belarus written by <strong>animecookiefairy<strong>.

So sorry for taking this long to upload, I've been busy over the past few weeks in summer. School has officially started for me, so I won't be able to respond as quickly, but I will upload during the weekends. I'll update tomorrow with the rest of the chapters, I promise! ^^"

China- *Buried by mountain of letters to reply to* Aiyahh! I take one vacation and I get so much work when I return!

Please, do continue writing reviews. I will not leave unexpectedly for such a long period of time without telling you guys, and this is definitely not going to become a deadfic!


	32. Indonesia 4

China,

Well, yes I am...except, I think that maybe Belarus might be a bad influence  
>on me...somehow...<p>

W-well yes, ages ago, but I offered to be her best friend...I feel terrible  
>that she doesn't really have many, and hey, who knows, maybe I could help her?<br>I really hate to see when others are unhappy, and maybe I could teach her  
>something?<p>

His face...it was soo terribly burned, but now I hear that after he, I bet  
>went all sassy on ENgland to get a cure for the burns, had changed into a<br>girl...I bet he will start calling himself the most fair or something...

Sincerely,

Indonesia

((side note, in the marry belarus's letters, Indo-chan beat up the china  
>replying...so I don't think I should make reference to that in this one, plus<br>she's not suppossed to say she did ^^;))

* * *

><p>Dear Indonesia,<p>

Wait, you were once friends with Belarus? Well, I suppose she is a bit lonely because she spends so much of her time chasing Ivan…Please, do not follow her example by thre- err, scaring people in her letters aru. That's not what I call a good foreign policy aru. =.=

That's good of you to try, Indonesia, but I somehow think that's unnecessary…Ukraine is probably the only one who can tolerate Belarus, being her older sister and all…The fact is, Belarus scares away all the nations she's tried to "befriend".

Ahh…Poland changed into a girl? England and his spells aru…this is why I gave up on magic a long, long, time ago…

Sincerely,

China

((Whoa, that's violent XD What did China say or do to get himself beat up?))

* * *

><p>Indonesia written by <strong>APH-Indonesia<strong>.

Well, today's update was rather short, but I will upload a lot of chapters by the end of the week. Don't forget to send in your reviews guys! GreyMelancholy, signing out!


End file.
